Eurythmie
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Je l'entends. Cette mélodie harmonieuse du passé. A travers l'obscurité d'un abîme sans fin, je te cherche inexplicablement depuis une centaine d'années.


_Eurythmie : Harmonie des sons dans une oeuvre artistique. La première fois que je suis tombée sur ce mot, par pur hasard dans le dictionnaire, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je l'utilise quelque part. Un terme que je trouve très doux et élégant. Puis j'ai pensé à la mélodie de Pandora Hearts ; cela correspondait tout à fait à ce que je voulais. Ceci est donc l'unique fanfiction que j'ai écrite sur ce manga, et je ne compte pas en écrire d'autres pour le moment. Ce one-shot est entièrement dédié à la musique Lacie, provenant de l'OST, bien que j'aie écouté d'autres musiques du même album lors de son écriture. Je ressens parfois en écrivant un étrange sentiment... Un sentiment de liberté totale. Ce fut le cas ici._

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Eurythmie**

L'aiguille égrène les secondes une à une, tandis que résonne tout bas la mélodie harmonieuse de la montre. Chaque son s'élève avec grâce et tourbillonne avec ses confrères avant de s'évanouir, laissant ainsi place à de nouvelles tonalités qui bercent nos sens subjugués. En me concentrant attentivement, je parviens à dépeindre ces notes dans le tableau de mon esprit ; les plus aiguës seront représentées par des couleurs claires, les autres, moins légères, s'enténèbreront dans une obscurité de chrome. Ainsi resplendira l'abstrait éclat de la musique que je ne peux décrire avec mon ouïe médiocre, trop peu précise pour comprendre la réelle beauté de cet enlacement de sons joués à la perfection.

Lorsque je referme avec délicatesse le clapet de la montre à gousset, tous les sons s'évanouissent abruptement. Le silence vient s'installer en maître dans la pièce vide où je me trouve. Est-ce réellement une quelconque salle, comme celles que nous peuplons à l'accoutumée ? Je ne le crois pas. Mes paupières fragiles se sont rabattues en même temps que le compteur de minutes, voilant les deux émeraudes qui me permettaient d'admirer le monde. Ce n'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat. Inconsciemment, mon corps a décidé de faire abstraction de toutes ses perceptions afin de n'entendre plus que l'élégante voix de la montre. Il n'y a que le silence qui puisse sublimer ce chant du passé ; mais l'absence de sonorité, tout au contraire, rompt l'équilibre de paix dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

Mes yeux se rouvrent et scrutent la pénombre qui s'étend aux alentours. Je n'ai pas connaissance des lieux, et pourtant, ceux-ci me paraissent indubitablement familiers. Si je voulais être honnête, j'avouerais que le mot « pièce » me paraît dérisoire. Ce qui existe autour de moi, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, n'est autre que la prison de mon âme. Contre ma volonté, mon corps qui se meut produit à chaque pas des ondulations au niveau du sol, immense flaque d'eau sur laquelle je vague, à la recherche de la vérité. Ceci n'est sans doute qu'une illusion créée par ma propre conscience. Le vide a percé la porte qui abritait l'abîme d'une lointaine souffrance. La montre dorée que j'ai replacée précautionneusement dans la poche avant de ma chemise semble plus lourde que l'acier.

Si je peine à ouvrir l'objet précieux afin de réentendre la mélodie, c'est que je ne me suis pas libéré de mes chaînes. Je dois être prêt. Errant dans cet univers de noirceur constellé de jouets multicolores, je marche sur les traces de mon destin. Là-bas, loin, très loin, j'ai acquis la certitude que je trouverai ce qui fait battre mon coeur. Quelqu'un m'attend. Je l'entends ; les yeux fermés, je sens sa présence, je sens sa chaleur. Ses peurs la tiennent captive. Je viendrai à ta rencontre. Je ne comprends pas, et je ne discerne pas ton visage, mais je sais que tu demeures près de moi. Où que tu partes, si tu te fourvoies, une étoile me guidera jusqu'à toi. Ne chassant pas l'éventualité que ce destin nous mène à notre perte, je l'accepte. Je l'accepterai, tant que je serai à tes côtés.

Ton nom refuse de sortir de mes lèvres. Où es-tu, ma douce, ma belle ? La mélodie s'est éteinte depuis d'interminables heures. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, son souvenir s'est estompé, et je ne parviens plus à me rappeler des sons qui virevoltaient en rythme. Sifflotant l'air dans un murmure à peine audible, je me suis tu lorsqu'une solitude glaciale pénétra en moi. Des réminiscences d'antan surgissent inopinément et heurtent ma tête. La tragédie d'il y a cent ans... Une douleur lancinante apparaît, grandit, et petit à petit, me mène à la démence. C'est comme si cette souffrance n'était pas mienne. Quelqu'un hurle : je ne le connais pas, cela tambourine si fort, si fort. Je voudrais que cela cesse. Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Eloignez-vous, disparaissez de mon esprit... Je ne suis personne d'autre que moi-même.

Et qui suis-je, malgré tout ? Depuis que je suis enfant, je me suis posé cette question des centaines, voire des milliers de fois. Elle ne se lasse pas et revient, toujours, monotone et sempiternelle. Les regrets m'assaillent. Je ne peux plus me délivrer. Suis-je voué à succomber au plus profond de l'Abysse ? Dans cet espace qui n'est plus ni le songe ni ma réalité, le temps déformé ne compte plus les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues en traçant des sillons sanglants. Que tout ne soit que mirage n'altère pas ce que j'en ressens. As-tu idée de ce qui me brûle, ma soeur d'âme ? Toi qui as effacé de ta mémoire ce que tu chérissais, as-tu gardé intacte cette blessure qui mutuellement nous fait saigner ? N'aie pas peur, ma douce. De mes mains, je détruirai ce qui te meurtris. Et nous survivrons, à deux.

Je me suis assis au milieu du néant, réfléchissant aux liens qui se sont tissés entre nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, depuis si longtemps. Je sens un amour pour toi que je ne peux réprimer et que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Des poussées d'affection me font tendre vers toi ; d'où provient cette attirance dévastatrice ? Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'une partie de mon coeur est éprise de son propre gré. Mais une autre surgit des profondeurs et transcende ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Dis-moi, as-tu été aimée, autrefois ? Je déborde d'une amitié extraordinaire qui n'est pas née lorsque je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, il y a de cela quelques mois, mais qui date de bien longtemps... Bien plus longtemps...

Une centaine d'années. Je t'aime depuis une centaine d'années, inexplicablement.

Cette personne dissimulée en moi dilue son amour dans le mien. Tes cils qui frémissent lorsque je contemple ton visage ont, à plusieurs reprises, tremblé sous le regard qu'il posait sur toi. Ma main qui capture la tienne l'étreint dans une chaleur dont je ne suis pas l'hôte. Et, soudain, ma vision se trouble, faisant vaciller les contours de tous ces objets hétéroclites qui viennent se perdre dans les méandres de ma folie. De ma gorge sèche jallit un appel saccadé par mes cordes vocales, palpitantes d'hésitation, et je reconnais alors une voix. Un timbre plus grave que le mien ne l'est, et qui t'appelle. Les cinq lettres de ton prénom s'élèvent une à une dans l'atmosphère. J'en suis convaincu, exactement comme si je l'étais d'un fait que je n'aurais jamais oublié depuis ma naissance. Mes instincts, aussi incompréhensibles soient-ils, sont une vérité absolue que je ne peux nier. Le monde se pâme de félicité, sentant le souffle de ton prénom caresser sa chair initiale.

Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pu entendre ton nom s'évader de mes propres lèvres ? Les mains tendues vers un être que je ne vois pas, je me relève et te cherche à travers l'obscurité de l'Abysse. Les formes trompeuses me provoquent, les démons qui se cachent, espiègles, serinent incessamment leurs rires malicieux. Je me retourne, dans un sens, dans un autre, cherchant de haut en bas, cherchant ta présence. Tu es là, quelque part, je te sens près de moi, mais où ?

Dans un bourdonnement impitoyable, les êtres qui peuplent ces ténèbres se défigurent et apparaît soudainement un large couloir que je n'ai vu qu'en rêve. Des cadavres jonchent le sol tels des instruments, considérés comme inutiles désormais, abandonnés depuis des années. Les remugles du sang carmin agressent mon odorat et chassent le reste de mes sensations dans l'épaisseur d'une apathie impénétrable. Leurs cadavres inertes baignent dans une mare de sang. Et un hurlement retentit, encore une fois, fendant le silence de mort qui plane au dessus de cette hécatombe macabre.

Proche... Tu es si proche. Mes jambes se sont mises à courir sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Cette vision cogne si fort dans mon crâne. Fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de ce désastre. Me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre de ces râles. Et bloquer ma respiration, tenir jusqu'à l'asphyxie, pour ne plus rien inhaler de cette émanation putride. Que me reste-t-il à présent ? Courir, à perdre haleine, comme si ma vie et la tienne en dépendaient. Un émissaire de l'Abysse me fait sournoisement trébucher. Poussant un cri de surprise, je tombe et m'écrase au sol, dans cette flaque écarlate. Il a ceint ma gorge de ses doigts râpeux, m'étrangle avec férocité. Je le repousse violemment. Respirer. Respirer. Le goût de la sève humaine imprègne ma langue. Le froid lacère ma peau blanchâtre de terreur. Me remettre à courir, envers et contre tout, déchirant les toiles de cette hallucination aberrante.

Bientôt, si ce n'est déjà fait, j'atteindrai le point de non-retour. Je refuse de céder mon corps à quiconque, tout héros ou désespéré qu'il soit. Ils vocifèrent dans ma tête. Ils répètent que je n'ai pas le droit d'exister. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici, si chacun de mes pas me ramène auprès d'eux ? Marcher, mettre un pied devant l'autre, broyer ma tristesse, ravaler mes larmes, encore et encore, pour fuir cette existence absurde. Et te retrouver. Si tu t'éclipses, que deviendrai-je ? Ne me fuis pas. Ne t'évanouis pas. Peu importe ce qu'ils feront, je demeurerai à tes côtés. Ils ne t'atteindront plus. Mon être sera un bouclier que tu utiliseras à ta guise pour te protéger. S'il le faut, je serai aussi la lame qui pourfendra leurs enveloppes de haine. Pour toi, je détruirai tout ce qui constitue ce monde. Afin que toute trace d'affliction s'exile éternellement de ton visage. J'anéantirais tout ce qui fait souffrir... Je te le promets.

Souris. Dessine sur tes lèvres ce sourire éclatant, absent depuis trop longtemps, et évadons-nous de l'Abysse. Je ne supporterai pas de dépérir céans une seconde de plus. A chaque instant, mon corps fait mine de se briser, et mon coeur mourant de ton absence bat de moins en moins fort. L'aiguille du sceau se déplace, engendrant une douleur intolérable dans ma poitrine. Quand elle aura achevé un tour complet, je serai inéluctablement précipité dans les bas-fonds d'un abîme sans fin. Quelle importance, puisque je serai mort de ton départ bien avant cela ? Si tu es ici, si près de moi mais invisible à mes sens, alors viens. Viens à moi, mon âme-soeur... Libère-moi. Et je te libérerai. Et cette brume se dissoudra à jamais.

Soudain, à travers le vacarme ambiant, je perçois une inflexion qui se démarque de par sa beauté. Persuadé qu'elle éclairera ma voie, j'inspire profondément et exsude toute mon angoisse. Qui a dit que les ténèbres avaleraient tout sur leur passage ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Une seconde note tinte, suivie de multiples autres, séparées par un intervalle de plus en plus restreint. La mélodie revient. Fasciné, je ne me préoccupe plus des chimères qui s'ingénient vainement à m'arrêter. Cette douce musique fait naître en moi une force incomparable. Une chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Ta chaleur. Je te sens, je sens que chacun de mes pas me rapproche de toi. Au prochain croisement, je t'apercevrai dans toute ta magnificence. Quelle que soit la distance que je devrai parcourir, elle me paraîtra toujours infime si je sais que tu es à l'arrivée. Attends-moi.

Les démons dansent sous mes yeux et exhibent les cadavres sans tête et les restes morbides d'il y a cent ans. Une pluie de sang s'abat sur les territoires de l'Abysse, revêtant chaque meuble bariolé une fiche couche écarlate. Les rires narquois se muent en une clameur d'agonie suraiguë. Ils s'élancent sur moi tour à tour, mais mes chaînes d'acier sont plus puissantes et les perforent. Ma puissance déployée, je ne crains plus rien. Car je te rejoins. Alors, avec l'ardeur que ta pensée me donne, je réduirai tout à néant. Mon propre rire éclate cependant que les émissaires de l'Abysse périssent sous mes coups dans une gerbe de sang noir. Je ne me sens plus moi-même... Néanmoins, je suis invincible. Ma douce, plus rien ne t'effraiera. Saisi par une fièvre étourdissante, libérant mon pouvoir sur tout ce qui se trouve à mes côtés, je continue d'avancer.

Un sanglot. Je viens d'entendre un sanglot. Est-ce toi ? Est-ce toi qui pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ? Que dois-je détruire pour que tu cesses d'être dévorée par le chagrin ? Je peux tout faire. Il suffit que tu me le demandes, que tu m'appelles... Froid. Il fait froid. Je me laisse choir à genoux et serre mes bras autour de mon torse. Mon front heurte le sol aqueux. Un reflet apparaît... Est-ce le mien ? Ces yeux emplis de démence ne peuvent pas m'appartenir. Ni ce sourire sardonique et sans pitié. Ce n'est pas moi. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon visage... Je ne suis pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Où suis-je ? Je ne me reconnais pas. Cette personne qui me fait face ne peut être moi. Aidez-moi... Aidez-moi... Ta voix a disparu. La mélodie n'est plus. Je suis seul. Seul. Je ne suis pas désiré de ce monde. Je suis condamné à disparaître. Les ombres m'engloutissent... Suis-je en enfer ?

Tes plaintes redoublent. Tu es si près. Je rampe, telle une bête misérable. Une rivière de larmes se déverse à mes pieds. C'est comme si mes yeux incapables de supporter la lumière n'avaient été faits, non pas pour apprécier l'univers, mais pour pleurer. Sont-ce tes larmes que je répands également ? Si seul. Si tu savais à quel point je comprends ce que tu ressens. Qui nous a donné naissance, si nous étions voués au mépris depuis toujours ? Serait-ce plus simple de mourir maintenant, pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette souffrance ? Ta solitude est la mienne. Tu ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle tu es en vie, et tu voudrais t'enfuir loin d'ici. Quelque part où tu trouveras ta place. Mais tu ne sais pas où elle est, et tu cherches jusqu'à épuiser tes forces. Enfin, tu t'effondres. Parce que tu as tout oublié, et tu ne sais pas. Et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui te retient ici...

Ma précieuse. Si je pouvais prononcer ton nom, un poids inestimable se soulèverait de mes épaules. Je n'ai plus que toi au monde. Je t'avais rencontrée depuis cent ans, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de faire ta connaissance. Tu es si belle. Tu rayonnes et m'éblouis, davantage que le soleil. Tu éclaireras notre nuit sans fin. Tes joues ne doivent pas être humides de larmes. Ce n'est pas grave si je pleure, si je meurs, mais tu ne dois pas être chagrinée. Je suis là pour te sortir des ténèbres de l'Abysse. Viens. Je distingue tes deux yeux brillant dans la pénombre, au loin. Je me relève et marche à tâtons. Te voici enfin. Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps. Maintenant, plus rien ne nous séparera. La lumière. Tu m'as apporté la lumière, celle de l'espoir, qui brûle au plus profond de nous.

Je marche à ta rencontre. Je ne lâcherai plus ta main, reposant au creux de la mienne. Nos doigts qui s'entrelacent sont comme joints par le destin. Une fatalité inévitable a jeté son dévolu sur nos deux âmes. Et je renie l'existence qui se terre au plus profond de moi, parce que, vois-tu, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas usurpé. Je ne veux pas être dépourvu de mon identité, auquel cas je ne pourrai assumer les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard. Mon soleil. Ma lumière. Sans toi, les chaînes qui écorchent ma peau finiraient par déchirer mes poumons opprimés, avant de me noyer dans l'opacité nébuleuse de l'Abysse. Je ne me délecterai plus de cette mélodie eurythmique...

Je l'entends. La montre à gousset, que nous tenons tous les deux entre nos mains liées, est ouverte. L'aiguille réalise uniformément le tour du cadran et à chaque seconde s'envole une nouvelle note qui complaît le moindre de nos sens en éveil. Si j'écoute cet air pour la dernière fois, alors, ne rompons point le silence. Entendre le son de ta voix m'a amplement satisfait. Te sentir à mes côtés, si près de moi que nous nous effleurons, m'octroie un bonheur dont l'immensité ne peut être conçue de personne. Nous nous laissons bercer sereinement, ensemble, dénués de toute peur et seuls dans l'obscurité illuminée par ta présence... Nous écoutons le rythme cadencé de cette mélodie miraculeuse du passé. L'imprégnons dans notre mémoire. Ainsi, aucun de nous ne l'oubliera jamais, quelles que soient les décisions que nous serons amenés à prendre... Tu la connais depuis si longtemps, et pourtant, n'as-tu pas été incapable de te résoudre à l'enterrer auprès des innombrables réminiscences que tu as voulu effacer ? Je comprends. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir.

Qui que ce soit, le ou les créateurs de cette mélodie nous a fait émerger, ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant... Des ténèbres abyssales de notre solitude.

Ma douce, ma précieuse.

Toi qui es si loin et si près de moi tout à la fois, comme le soleil resplendissant qui brille sous nos yeux mais que nous n'atteindrons jamais, malgré nos efforts.

Toi qui tiens ma main, ici, et maintenant, où que nous soyons, à n'importe quelle époque...

Ton nom franchit enfin mes lèvres.

Sa mélodie résonne en moi.

Alice. Ma précieuse Alice...


End file.
